My Heart For You
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and it's time to share the love with some chocolate! Who will Len give his special chocolate to at school? Rin x Len. And small hint of Meiko x Kaito.


**My Heart For You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloids!

**Summary:** Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and it's time to share the love with some chocolate! Who will Len give his special chocolate to at school? Rin x Len. And small hints of Meiko x Kaito.

First Vocaloid fanfiction, mainly because a certain cool person asked me to write this~! This oneshot is for you, Mugi-pyon!

Hope everyone likes it~!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

"Meiko-Senpai, please teach me what this means!" pleaded a female student.

"Of course, it means to…" the brunette replied.

"Meiko-Senpai, I don't understand how to do this!" panicked a first year.

"Haha, that one's easy. You just have to…" she taught them.

"Meiko-Senpai, what type of guys do you like?!" asked a male student.

"Eh…? What type of question is that?" she blinked.

Meiko was as popular as ever. Second year student, female, beautiful and has a cheerful personality.

Len Kagamine sighed. Everyone admired Meiko, and so did he. Which is why it was so hard to get close to her. Plus, he heard a rumor that Meiko isn't interested in younger guys, like himself. Since he is a first year, he thought he had no chance. But whenever she called out to him, he couldn't help but get excited that maybe she does care for him.

"Len!"

"?" He looked up, and saw the brunette waving at him.

He smiled, and walked over to her. "Yes?"

She grinned at him, "Would you like to walk home with me, Len?"

"Ah-Can I?"

"Of course you can! Now, let's go!" she walked next to him, and started to chat about random things. Like cake, school, animals, and such.

Len was enjoying himself so much, he didn't realize someone death glaring him.

"…Len." said a chilly voice from behind.

He froze.

"I can't believe you left without me!" His twin sister, Rin Kagamine, tackled him to the ground.

"Aahh! I'm sorry, okay?! I completely forgot!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! You have to do something for me now!" she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Hah?!" he got back up.

She smirked, "Cut me some oranges when we get home~!"

"…Fine."

They heard a giggle, and both turned around.

"You two are so amusing!" giggled Meiko.

"Haha…are we…?" sweat dropped Len.

Rin hugged Len's arm. "Go away, he's not available."

"Eh?" Len and Meiko looked at Rin, confused.

Rin glared at Meiko. "Don't try and take Len away from me, he's mine!"

Meiko cracked up laughing. "Ahahahahahahaha! Ah, you two are too funny! Take him away from you?! Haha!"

Rin blinked. "Did I misunderstand something?"

Len face palmed. "Just…forget about it."

•

Rin and Len were back at home. Rin was sitting at the table, with her study books scattered onto the desk. She scribbled down answers to questions. Len was in the kitchen, cutting up the oranges that Rin had asked for. He finished cutting them, put them on a plate, and gave the plate to Rin. He sat opposite her, and read a book.

"I don't get it, Len." She grabbed an orange, and bit into its juiciness.

"Hm?" he looked up from his book.

"Why do you like Meiko-Senpai so much? She's not that great."

"Huh…?" he felt his cheeks redden.

"It's dead obvious! I knew you liked her since you first laid eyes on her. You can't hide anything from me!" her shining blue eyes met his.

He sighed, and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I like her…and I don't know why, I just do."

"…Hmph, whatever then."

She went back to her oranges and studies.

Len watched her for a small while, and then he looked at her school bag. He saw something pink in her sunset bag, and wondered what it was. Rin followed his gaze, and noticed what he was looking at. She picked up her bag, and grabbed the pink thing. She smacked it on the table. It was a pink magazine. "You just reminded me to show you this magazine."

"Uh…you know, I'm not interested in magazines."

She flipped through the pages. "I know, but I thought I'd show you this." She pointed to a page.

On the page, had lots of delicious looking chocolates, many were heart shaped. "Remember, it'll be Valentine's in a couple days?"

"Ah, that's right…"

"Why don't you make chocolate for Meiko-Senpai?" suggested Rin.

"Eh? No, she'll probably be receiving tons of other chocolates from people…"

Rin sharply glanced at him. "I'm sick of seeing this one-sided love. You should just hurry up and confess your true feelings to her, and maybe it won't be one-sided anymore!"

"Yeah…but…"

She flipped the table. "Tch, that's it! We're going to make chocolate every night from now on, until you make the perfect one to give to her! When you give it to her, you're going to tell her how you feel, understand?!"

He fell back. "Wha-That's crazy!"

"Who cares?! If you get rejected, then it doesn't matter! There are other plenty fish in the sea!"

"How can you say that so easily…? It's almost like you're expecting me to get rejected!"

"That's not true, now let's get to it!" she grabbed Len's collar and dragged him into the kitchen. They both put on similar aprons, and rolled up their sleeves.

Len sighed. "I still think this is a bad idea…"

"I think it's a perfect idea!" said Rin, smiling broadly.

He groaned, and looked at the recipe book.

Rin read out the ingredients, while he fetched them. Afterwards, they both started to make chocolate together.

"Hey, Rin?" started Len.

"What is it?"

"Why are you also making chocolate?"

"Um…Erm…" she felt her face flush red. "N-No reason…!"

"Hmm? Could it be that you also have a special someone?" teased Len.

"Of course not! You're insane!" she whacked him on the back, and continued stirring the chocolate mixture.

"Itai! That hurt…" he also went back to stirring. "What a violent sister I have…"

"What did you say, Len?" Rin smiled at him, as she picked up a sharp knife.

"I-Uh…I said, Wow, what a fantastic, nice, cute and perfect sister I have!" he sweated.

She put down the knife, "Oh, is that so? I must have misheard then."

_I'm still alive…_ Len gave a sigh of relief.

•

**The next night…**

"Len, don't put too much sugar in, otherwise it'll be too sweet!" scolded Rin.

"Oh, sorry!" he quickly stopped adding in sugar.

"Here, look, you do it like this!" she showed him.

"…" _Should I tell her?_ He had blue lines hovering over his head.

"And voila!" she clapped her hands.

"…"

She glanced at her brother. "Eh? Why so quiet, Len?"

"Well…uh…"

"Hm?"

He pointed at the seasoning she had used. "That's not sugar…"

"…Nani?" she looked at it.

'SALT' was on the label.

"NOOOOO, NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Len chuckled.

She glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Hai, Hai." He focused on his own chocolate-making. _I worry about my sister's cooking…_

•

**The night before Valentine's…**

"And now, you decorate!" grinned Rin.

"How do you decorate chocolate…?" asked Len, as he gazed at all the heart shaped chocolates.

"Well, it's simple. Icing and sprinkles on the top of the chocolate, then for the wrapping, ribbons and such."

"Oh, I see…"

"By the way, what's Meiko-Senpai's favorite color?" asked Rin, as she went through the cupboard.

"Her favorite color? I think…red."

"Then you must make the wrapping or the ribbon red!"

"Ok…?"

"I'm telling you to choose." said Rin, as she popped her head out of the cupboard.

"Oh…uh…I suppose a red ribbon."

Rin put all the decorations she found, onto the table. "Yosh! Let's start decorating then!"

•

Len decided to do small pink icing pattern designs on the chocolate, and a small amount of sprinkles, which were red hearts. The wrapping was golden yellow, with a bright red ribbon tied neatly around it.

"Finished!" smiled the young boy proudly.

"Haha, cool!" Rin smiled at him. "When will you give Meiko-Senpai the chocolate?"

"I suppose I'll give it to her after school…"

"I see, well as your twin sister, I wish you good luck!"

"Thank you for everything, Rin." He smiled a smile of the angels.

She blushed a little, "Y-You're welcome…"

•

**The next day, after school…**

"Okay, Rin, I'll go give it to her now then!" said Len, as he grabbed his school bag.

"Mmk, I'll wait for you at the school gate."

He nodded, and ran off to fine his Senpai.

Rin sighed. "I bet he forgot our promise all those years ago…"

"_Don't cry, Rin. I don't like to see you crying, because it makes me feel sad as well." said the blonde child, softly._

"_O-Okay…" she sniffed._

"_Besides, it was just a dream, right? It's not like we're going to be separated like that." He reassured her with a smile._

"_Hai…"_

"_I promise, we'll always be together."_

_Rin blinked tears away. "P-Promise?"_

_Len & Rin's small pinkies linked together. "Yeah, definitely."_

Rin held her hands to her chest. "Len…"

•

"Meiko-Senpai!" the boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes called out to her.

She turned. "Ah, Len, not heading home yet?"

"No, I would like to talk to you…"

They went to the rooftop.

"Yes?" she smiled at him.

"Will you please accept this?!" Len bowed very low, as he held the wrapped chocolate in his hands.

She was a tad surprised, but took the chocolate from his hands. "Thank you; I'd gladly accept this from my little brother!" She winked at him.

"Little…brother?"

Meiko nodded. "Yes, to me, you're like a little brother!"

"…I see." He felt his heart sink.

"Ah, wasn't there something else you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh…um…" _Not anymore…_

"I'm sorry, but if you do, can you make it fast? My boyfriend is waiting for me back at the classroom." She apologized.

"No, it's nothing. I forgot what it was anyways, Ahaha…" he scratched the back of his head. _She has a boyfriend…?_

"Is that so? Well, I'll see you later then!" she waved and left.

•

Len gloomily walked out of the school building. He felt someone shake his shoulders violently.

"Ugh…what the-?!" Len looked up, to see Rin shaking his shoulders.

"What the heck, Len?!"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you give her the chocolate?!"

"I did!"

"Did you confess?!"

"No…"

"Oh, that explains things."

"Huh?"

"I just witnessed Meiko-Senpai walking out with some blue-hair guy. They were all lovey dovey, so I assumed that was her boyfriend."

"Blue hair…oh, that's right, the most popular guy in the school-Kaito Shion."

"Ah, him. Isn't his nickname the Ice Cream Prince? I heard he loves ice cream to death." Rin folded her arms.

"Oh…" Len went back into gloomy state. _What was I thinking? Of course Meiko-Senpai has a boyfriend…and with a really popular guy too…_

"…" Rin hated seeing Len down.

Before Len knew it, he felt tears brimming off his eyelids.

Rin wiped his tears away with her finger. "Don't cry, Len. I don't like to see you crying, because it makes me feel sad as well."

He looked at her, slightly shocked. "Rin?"

"Besides, it was just a small turn down, right? It's not like you're never going to love anybody again." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but..."

"And remember, I'm here for you. We're like one person. I'm the right side, and you're the left side. Rin and Len!"

"Rin…" Len felt tears coming to his eyes again.

"I promise, we'll always be together." She held out her pinky.

Len blinked tears away. "Promise…?"

Their pinkies linked. "Yeah, definitely!"

•

"By the way, Len…" Rin started, as they walked home together.

"What is it, Rin?"

"You know how you asked me if I had a special person?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he glanced at her.

"Well…I do…"

"Who?"

"I plan on giving him the chocolate I made…" her cheeks were shaded pink.

"…?"

"Here, you can have this!" Rin threw the heart-shaped chocolate in his face.

"Gah!" it hit his face, and fell into his hands. He looked at it, it had sunset orange wrapping, and a creamy yellow ribbon wrapped around it. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I want you to have it, because you're my special person, Len!" she felt steam coming off her face.

He blinked. "Really…? Thank you so much, Rin!" he opened it, and chuckled.

The heart shaped chocolate had orange and yellow icing on it. Half of it was orange, other half was yellow. The right side had a drawing of Rin in orange icing, and the left side had a drawing of Len in yellow icing. It had the scent of oranges. Len assumed she had made chocolate with oranges as an extra ingredient.

"…It's not funny!" pouted Rin.

He took a bite of the chocolate. "Yeah, it's not. It's sweet."

"!" She turned around, so he couldn't see her madly blushing face.

"Will you make chocolate for me again next year?" asked Len, smiling.

Rin whirled around to face him, "...Yes! Next year, and the year after that, and every year!"

Len pulled Rin into a hug, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll always look forward to it."

**~Fin~**

* * *

…I can't believe I just wrote a vocaloid fanfic. LOL, don't ask me why.

Well, I'm happy it turned out well in the end! Sayonara~!

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
